


Submitting to the Master of Darkness

by sharadaskye



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, BDSM, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharadaskye/pseuds/sharadaskye
Summary: Giving oneself to the darkness involved a lot of leather and submission. Better if you can give your heart willingly to your master.





	Submitting to the Master of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely for myself and self-indulgent. If anyone else even has a remote interest, great.

Training day after day with Master Xehanort felt like slamming his head against a brick wall repeatedly, as both didn’t improve Sharada’s abilities but ultimately end in excruciating pain. There have been multiple days where the fledgling Keyblade wielder ended up passed out, splayed on the floor and whenever he would wake up, his Master was nowhere to be found. Sharada would often have to travel back to his own world using his own abilities, which left him exhausted when he returned to his modest room.

He never regret his decision when it came to following Master Xehanort, as there was so much he needed to learn about controlling the darkness and mastering the Keyblade. Within the few months that he had spent with the older man, Sharada had learned how to use dark passages to travel between their world and the Keyblade Graveyard. The fascination with the X-Blade and the Keyblade War was fostered within Sharada from the day he met Master Xehanort.

Today was no different, as Master Xehanort was training Sharada in the mountains just past the giant field of useless Keyblades. 

“Welcome the darkness within you! Embrace it and let it consume you!” More orders came from above by his Master, and Sharada channeled more of the power within him, hoping that this time it would work. He felt the power growing inside him, and he felt euphoric as the darkness started to consume his entire being. Until it stopped. 

Something went ary during the process, as Sharada was knocked backwards after a huge backlash of energy went through him. Sliding along the rough, cracked ground, Sharada tried to get a grip on anything beneath him to slow his movement, finding nothing but barren earth beneath his hands, he eventually slowed to a stop. Groaning loudly, he attempted to get up, but the pain sent shockwaves through his entire body. 

“Utter disgrace! Have I taught you nothing? It seems that I will need to implement harsher trainings so you can fully grasp the darkness.” With those words, Master Xehanort left his pupil just like every other day. Sharada knew it was his fault, there was something within him that stopped him from fully embracing the darkness and the power that it provided. Lying there on the cold earth, he rested until the pain finally subsided enough so he could stand up.

When he finally stood up, Sharada summoned a portal to return to his world and limped through the swirling dark miasma, walking into his quiet room. He was covered in dirt and dust, and parts of his clothing were sticking to his skin, a sure sign that he had started bleeding at some point. “Fuck me, I am going to need to wash these tonight.” As he peeled the clothing off his flesh, tossing the clothing to the wayside, he walked, naked, into the bathroom attached to his room. 

The Keyblade wielder needed a shower, to remove the bits of dust that seemed to be everywhere and so that he could use a potion to treat the wounds. Stepping into the shower, groaning loudly as he leaned over to turn the handles, Sharada felt worse than any of the other days. It probably had something to do with the backlash that happened before he could fully embrace the darkness. When the water got to the temperature he enjoyed, he stepped into the spray and sighed at the relief the hot water provided him. Washing the chunks of dirt out of his hair, Sharada slowly started feeling less pain overall, but he knew a potion was still going to happen as some of the wounds were reopened while he cleaned himself. 

When he exited the shower, Sharada grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed a couple of bottles and clean cloths from the cabinets and exited the bathroom. 

“Master Xehanort? What are you doing here?” Surprise was written all over his face, and his realization that his Master was standing in his room, seeing him almost entirely naked after exiting the shower. Little did the wounded man know that their training was not yet over, it was only just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> I do appreciate feedback if you enjoyed it.


End file.
